


disharmonious hope

by nauseouma



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Enemies, Hate, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito-centric, Insults, Komaeda Nagito Is Obsessed With Hope, M/M, Resentment, Unhappy Ending, Unresolved Emotional Tension, literally just ch4 nagito and hajime hurting each other lowkey aha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23893885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nauseouma/pseuds/nauseouma
Summary: Finding out the truth behind the identities of Komaeda's classmates makes his heart plummet into his stomach.Hinata, on the other side, has difficulties with the shame and feelings of inadequacy suffocating him in insecurity and humiliation.What kind of hope will spring from them both clashing?
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	disharmonious hope

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday swag lord nagito komaeda. here's my contribution for his birthday bc post final dead room nagito is kinda epic? like big time. also wanted to blast full angst through this but then i had a flare of empathy and made the ending neutral.

Everything went by in rapid succession.

The monstrous shaking of the hollow cylinder, encompassing the elevator of grape tower and strawberry tower;

the gruelling view of Nidai’s dead body, smashed and dismembered;

the oil spilling out of him, having such a strong, gasoline-like stench.

Shock didn’t even describe Hinata’s repertoire of scrambled emotions well enough. Another piercing ache blinded his senses, starting as an uncomfortable undertow in his stomach but quickly spreading throughout his whole body at an alarming rate. No matter how often it happened, a dead body was always like a slap in the face. Right in front of him reality had unfolded once again without him being able to run away.

* * *

**I n v e s t i g a t e !**

* * *

It’s been barely twenty minutes since Komaeda had finished the Final Dead Room and started switching between the houses to help out as much as possible.

Even though he was more than exceedingly disgusted with whom he was actually helping.

In between this loathing, a calming thought had crossed his mind, entangling and drowning him in reassurance. There’d be no further motive after this class trial, anyway. Admittedly, it did ease his mind a little that everybody had lost their memories and didn’t remember being an Ultimate Despair. At least that wasn’t an obnoxious constant to pester himself with. He had enough clarity amidst his hatred to see his classmates for who they were currently – not for who they had been before.

_Not that it’d change anything._

And then Komaeda noticed Hinata. Inside the secluded place called the Octagon. How did he not notice Hinata sneaking up behind him until the crucial moment of turning around, quickly being washed with the startling revelation afterwards? He surely must have heard the clinking sound of the heavy hatch.

Ah! So that’s why the little window at the end of the room was suddenly plastered with a metal plate and stopped any light from entering. And that’s why the sturdy door to the Final Dead Room was shut tight!

“Reserve Course Student got me caught up here as well? This is getting ridiculous. How unlucky can this day even get?” Komaeda asked calmly, hiding the spite, which was practically dripping from his lips. His gaze pierced Hinata. A gaze devoid of kindness or patience like it used to be. A gaze unlike the airy one back when he still believed Hinata was worth his time, effort and precious attention.

It’s been such a long time since Hinata looked at him in a loose atmosphere, eyes affectionate and dipped into respect as well. But now look at him, squinting and view narrowed! He was in the just to be irritated and express that in his delicate face. Disappointed for being such a speck of dirt walking among the Ultimates, breathing the same air as the Ultimates, is what Komaeda would like to think.

What a shame the Ultimates were all gifted with a power they had apparently used for the most wicked, useless and revolting ideal. It was such a comedic thought; his ears could have started to heat up from holding the jarring laugh in! But a laugh wouldn’t relieve the buzz, mashing his lungs, explosively–––

“I have a name... And I’m pretty sure it’s your luck or something, like always,” Hinata answered, visibly trying to act cold, but his flustered face wasn’t hidden too adeptly. The Reserve was probably even more distraught than Komaeda with the confusion and betrayal bubbling inside him. Obviously, that was a natural reaction. Hinata had been so free of doubt, thinking there was a graceful talent conveniently waiting behind his amnesia.

Komaeda was used to the feeling of despair, that’s why he was even more capable of creating hope. But as for Hinata… how could one make up for being disgraceful? He never seemed particularly interested in representing hope. _Hinata-kun must be so agitated… So beaten by the despairing reality. I’m almost pitying him…_

“You went into this room, clearly not even meeting the minimal requirements. Are you just pretending to be stupid?" he asked mockingly, not grinding to a halt in his theatrical expression. "Oh! My bad! I could imagine a Reserve Course Student meaning that. There isn’t much working for you except for your ego, not? Poor Hinata-kun…” he chirped honestly, driven by the intent of making the other feel bad. Surprisingly, Hinata had already done that himself as his nervous posture and unsatisfied facial expression gave away. The way he lightly squinted and clenched his fists as good as unnoticeably revealed it. _Painful to watch. He could hide it better._

Because despite Hinata knowing that he was a Reserve, he was still strangely confident to even speak to the others casually, let alone step into the Octagon. Ah, Komaeda was getting carried away a little… It was kinda weird to witness how inattentive the substitute was, but surely, Komaeda hoped he could help with that oblivious fault of the mite's character.

“I was pretty sure it’d stay open… Why would Monokuma close it now that we have to investigate. Also, we’ll leave this place soon anyway, what’s the problem? Nobody will need this damn room in a few hours,” Hinata scoffed, actually succeeding at trying to make his thought process sound logical.

However, he wasn’t entirely fixed on the back and forth between the both. His eyes were wandering around the room, studying all the evidence, showing a little of awe in his monotonous face. Like he was allowed to look at the room. Such a despicable lifeform.

“Sure, sure, try to use your mediocre reasoning without looking at the significance this room has,” Komaeda laughed somewhat warmly, “but to be honest I’m pretty sure my bad luck has set in days prior today, so I was expecting good luck? Meaning, I was expecting you to realise your worth and not overstep your boundaries. Ahaha, but that’s on you, I presume.”

Hinata sighed and finally settled on the metallic floor. Seems he was finished with observing the area and gaining an unfair advantage. “Then you miscalculated, obviously,” he grumbled and buried his head in his arms after curling up and pulling his knees closer to his body.

_How boring._

“You’re not in the mood to talk? Are we done already? Oh. Are you mad, _Hajime_?” Komaeda asked sardonically, lips forming a hint of a crooked grin. The Lucky Student followed his example and trotted to the wall Hinata chose. He squatted down and tenderly pulled Hinata’s arms to the side to reveal his face. Any resistance only made him more furious. A Reserve resisting an Ultimate, a Reserve resisting an Ultimate, a Reserve–––

Being greeted with Hinata’s resentful eyes and scrunched up face, Komaeda’s body tingled. He savoured being suffocated by the hateful, angry look from Hinata. Hateful at the Despair he was. _Nagito Komaeda, the Ultimate Despair, look at him. Resent him!_

Hinata could get mad all he wanted; it wouldn’t give him a talent. _If you only knew what kind of Ultimate you’re glaring at so abhorrently, Hinata-kun..._ But before the Reserve yelled out any enraged and entitled gibberish, Komaeda drily cut him off, “You look pathetic.”

“Gh, Komaeda, I swear– Let me go. You’re pissing me off,” he panted through shallow breaths. He shook his arms violently, only to collide with Komaeda gripping harder in response. No repulsed facial expression from the other one did stop him from letting go. More so, the Lucky Student enjoyed the malice. He wasn't stronger than Hinata, in no way, but he didn't shock away from grinding his nails into Hinata's soft and even skin. The wish to wriggle and writhe in desperation, cocking his wrists hastily, arose in the Reserve. What a sight.

“You’re being so difficult and you’re the one responsible for this mess,” the white-haired boy hissed, snappy enough to signalise frustration but there was not a single wrinkle showing on his face. “And now I can’t investigate further because you believe you’re worthy enough to experience the Octagon. Now we’ll both have to wait until the class trial begins, doing nothing. But I guess that suits a Reserve and a lucky nobody. Wallowing in nothing.”

Hinata was slightly taken aback at the sharp response. Not like he could care. For all he knew, Komaeda was probably being delusional. So mad at Hinata not having a talent that he projected any frustration he experienced onto him.

Even after Hinata was trying to squirm his arms out of Komaeda’s grip repeatedly, it only strengthened and clasped around him harsher. Komaeda wasn’t visibly displeased, just a little more forceful than usual, bluntly running his mouth a little more than usual. _Rude, pompous and arrogant._

Unable to free himself after a few tries, the shorter one loosened up. He couldn’t say Komaeda was in the wrong, but acting like that didn’t do much right, either. _He’s so full of himself all of a sudden._

“Shut up and stop clutching at me. I’ve already explained myself. I don’t have to apologise for anything, I didn’t do anything wrong. How come you wanna touch a Reserve Course Student, oh high mighty _Ultimate Luck_?” Hinata asked annoyed, wildly shaking his hands, which made the other chuckle and actually let go. Hinata was attacking the same weak point as Komaeda! Splendid counterattack. Whether it was Luck or Reserve… wasn’t both just a road to despair? They were so similar, happiness made the Lucky Student beam on the inside.

Komaeda’s head tipped to the side in curiosity and he sat down next to him, close enough to barely touch Hinata’s body. “So me touching you would have been okay as long as I didn’t say anything about your status? So carefree… _So cocky for the waste you are_ ,” he snickered entertained, knowing he was playing with Hinata’s tolerance. That’s why he continued; drawing out more emotion, more passion. He liked that part about Hinata. Not that he’d say it out loud. “That’s not what I m–...”

“Certainly, that doesn’t matter anyway. I don’t think a Reserve is in the position to command an Ultimate, wouldn’t you agree?” Komaeda stated, attempting to bring the other even further down. To his excitement, Hinata groaned frustrated and provocatively turned his head “I don’t care anyways.”

**Tedious silence, tedious boredom.**

Komaeda rested his cheek on his right hand, unhappy with the other's disinterest. He was bothered by the ignorance of a lowlife. But it didn’t go against what he had in mind. Hinata was a Reserve. He could be as arrogant and demanding as he wanted; he was the one in control right now and would cheerfully use that opportunity.

“Hinataaa…” Komaeda huffed sleepily, “-kun?”

“... What do you want?” the Reserve asked, eyes widened in ill will as his head flung in the direction to face him, a stern look adorning face, “Could you just leave me alone? For a second? You’ve been picking on me the whole time since you found out I'm a Reserve Course student. Get over it.” He took a quick, sharp breath. His confidence was as fragile and tense as his flickering pupils, widened with the uncertainty at this topic.

“Whoa… why are we so outspoken suddenly?” Komaeda laughed mildly, but Hinata didn’t take time to pause his rant.

“Why did you treat me so well before and now you’re just a jerk? I’m no different. I’m the same Hajime Hinata you’ve ‘befriended’.” Hinata’s words gradually increased in volume and rigidity. The last part was even emphasised in a sarcastic matter.

“You used to praise me for the same things you despise me for now. Get it together, you don’t hate _me_ , you hate what I am. And that’s insensitive of you, fuck you. Because y’know for a fact that I want to be talented too,” he finished hazardously, moving onto a whimper, “Thinking about it, I-I even admired you for that hospitality. The hospitality you gave me made me feel good. But I could never give it back because you’ve started behaving like an asshole.”

Komaeda’s eyes glimmered and his mood instantly lightened up. Such an honest answer! Too bad this genuine and direct man was a Reserve. Hinata has always been distinct from the other Ultimates. Definitely not better, but far more down-to-earth – in the most positive way Komaeda could think of.

“Yes, let it out, tell me the thoughts a Reserve is able to muster!” Komaeda hummed delightfully, switching back to his affectionate and shrewd self. Reverting back to portraying a persona he knew Hinata loved _soo_ much when coming first to this island. Unconsciously Komaeda's left hand found its way to slowly and – exaggeratedly – carefully rub the other’s back, so that every circle he drew on him would be engraved in his mind.

“What are you doing?” Hinata asked, letting the confusion blend into his tone a little, not backing off despite the odds. “You were mad? You missed me making you feel good. Does it feel good? Does the Reserve enjoy my utmost care?” Komaeda whirred those rhetoric questions mischievously.

Hinata shivered and leaned forward to stop the contact. It was an unpleasant experience to make that Komaeda wouldn’t be the first one to give in. It didn’t take more than an exasperated sigh from the Lucky Student and hesitantly but surely, Mr. Replaceable moved backward.

“Oh? Back, are we?” the other murmured deliriously and continued with the slight brushes of contact. Hinata looked more than uncomfortable but there was a melancholic quirk in the way Hinata's eyebrows knit together downwards. “You’re being super weird, Komaeda. I can’t even describe it,” Hinata huffed, but Komaeda couldn’t detect disgust; only fear and a lot of disorientation. Maybe even curiosity, if he allowed himself such arrogance.

“If you’re so ungrateful, why don’t you stop it? It’s clear I’m not in a strong physical condition. An average person like you could outrun me without much effort. I have several chronic illnesses anyway,” Komaeda inquired snickering delightfully, shifting his position and studying Hinata's skittish eyes. _So tense but Hinata-kun doesn’t seem to be frightened…_

“What will it change…? I’ll still be imprisoned with you here after all,” Hinata started, trailing off the thought and letting his voice fade flatly in the metal box. Partly because he needed to find the words and partly because he needed Komaeda’s reaction to continue. His mind was such an intense but also intrinsic place. It wasn’t made for Hinata to come in and yet…

“Aww, you should be glad for an Ultimate to even endure this… Not that I’m complaining, I’m just some guy who won the lottery, … right?” Komaeda said, the corners of his mouth distorting into agony, still countable as a smirk. The thought of what he saw in the file he’d received earlier droned in his head, achingly absorbing and tainting everything else.

_Just the Ultimate Lucky Student~_

“Komaeda… Whatever you say, I don’t hate your stupid obsessions, _you_ are the problem. It annoys me that you fuck everyone over including yourself,” he started in a low voice, making Komaeda’s mind wander against his will. A Reserve being so captivating was sort of disgusting. “I don’t mind listening about your hope ramblings while everyone else does, but the way you treat me is something I don’t wanna accept. There’s a reason why nobody wants to be near you. Come on, you aren't retarded,” he paused tensing up, “What I do wonder about is… why you’ve turned out like this suddenly. Genuinely. Like u-uh… if you tell me, I’ll listen.” Hinata’s forced tone made it difficult to see more honesty than politeness behind his offer. Still, the innocuous endeavour from Hinata's side made Komaeda somehow glad.

The Ultimate's next words came out almost crooning, caused by the time he took to assemble the structure in his mind. “Hah, I see you don’t have enough awareness to stay realistic.” The smile that seemed so twisted before softened into eye candy. Fading out Komaeda’s words, Hinata was able to see the pretty face of an alluring fellow classmate. Pretty soon that impression vanished into thin air.

“I abhor your status, your entire being, no question...” Nervous halt. What did Komaeda have to lose? He was talking to a nobody. A nobody that had to be the person carrying the hope he was in love with.

“But would I not know you were a Reserve, everything about you would still fascinate me. You have caught my eye the second I’ve felt your superficial hope showing, you know?” he grumbled, bewitched by Hinata absent-mindedly starting to play with his hair. It was all so messed up. Did Hinata even care about the situation he was in? Aside from that, the fact that Hinata was voluntarily wanting to touch his filthy, broken strands dazzled the Lucky Student. “Yeah, so?” Too calm to be flustered, but too nervous to sound aloof.

“It means that I don’t love the hope that sleeps inside you anymore,” he answered, alas with a joking tone. Hinata’s mouth crinkled into a warped smile. “Coward, why would you take it back. So lame.” Komaeda blinked amused in response. “You sound awfully unsatisfied. Don’t mind confessing twice, Hinata-kun,” he provided sinisterly, changing the appearance of his polite facial expression into something dire again.

Komaeda continued rubbing his back. “Shall I?”

“You’re so confusing–” Hinata fumbled with words not wanting to come out, perplexity and uncertainty written all over his doubtful face, “That was a joke, right?”

“No,” Komaeda answered, smiling softly at once, not expecting Hinata to completely make out the smile in the darkness, “but you’re right it would sound like a joke if I confessed to you with my utmost authenticity! An Ultimate and a worthless, revolting Res–“ A hoarse ouch followed as Hinata had fiercely pulled down Komaeda’s hair before the other could finish the sentence.

“I got it, you don’t have to continue.”

“Please take care, the strands are sensitive,” Komaeda whined in response, not adding anything else.

“Well, it’s _lucky_ for me then. Since it was a joke,” Hinata commented quietly.

“Hinata-kun, do you detest me so much? I am delighted to say that the feeling is mutual,” he scorned and yet didn’t camouflage the softening, fading tone. “That’s why I’m even more disheartened by those abject kind feelings towards someone of your likes. You think I'm just fine with the raw idea of that?”

“…”

“Komaeda, you’re so difficult,” Hinata followed up, his answer being lulled in reluctance. Fixating the pale face of the white-haired boy, he earned a rather lukewarm glare. Komaeda shook his head and spoke clearly, “Hinata-kun, I don’t know how easy the people you desire to deal with should be, but I’m being as direct as I could be right now? _Read the room, Reserve_.” Hinata’s stiff shoulders dropped and his mind was being washed with fury once again. He turned away, huffing viciously and regretted being patient. Komaeda noticed.

“So that is your weak spot now? Being a replaceable, condemned and undesirable Reserve? You turn out to be more self-aware than you let on… I can relate, though,” Komaeda clarified more to himself than actually asking. He would be pleased with understanding someone as shaky and uptight as Hinata if he was a challenge to see through. But he wasn’t, sadly. Instead he was boring, average, common, disposable, unimportant, shameful, uninteresting–

Although, knowing the Reserve somehow shunned himself for the same things as the Lucky Student lifted his spirits. ~~Misery loves company.~~

“O-Obviously…” the other only grumbled in return, plaguing both again with the silence of trying to untwist what was reality on his own. Komaeda felt sympathy. Even if very limited. “Despite the fact that I’m an Ultimate, you probably know how someone as low as me feels, not? I’m the same as you except for that disdainful luck keeping me from your rock bottom,” he consoled the object of both his disgust and devotion.

“You just like to make it worse for me. Hate your talent or not, you’re an Ultimate, so shut up, we’re not the same…” Hinata retorted in the same low and discouraged voice. Unsuccessfully Komaeda didn’t comfort him as he planned. And Hinata was even considerably making sense!

“Aw, and I went through the trouble to cheer up Hinata-kun… I won’t take back what I’ve said since the truth is befitting of someone like me who has no other good qualities. But I must say that I prefer a Hinata-kun that is smiling,” the Ultimate expressed dreamily, doing his best to give Hinata a warm grin as the other glared at him _sympathetically?_

“I don’t… understand,” Hinata responded with uttermost caution to not make a fool out of himself. Komaeda snickered, probably shifting to an eerie smile but he couldn’t exactly help his natural atrociousness, anyway. Hinata seemed to put up with his wretched face, judging by his cheeks awash with a faint red. “I can understand that someone at the level of an unlovable substitute like you wouldn’t understand the feeling of being loved, but it’s my fault that this has happened. Ahaha, how truly pitiful of me! Making you feel good despite you being… _you_.”

Hinata couldn’t bring himself to say anything after that.

**Not sure how to rate this situation. Hope-inducing? Despair-inducing?**

Komaeda hesitated.

He didn’t open his eyes; maybe out of fear of having made the wrong long-term decision, or maybe because of the knowledge that in the end, what must be done is more important than who he adores.

Everything Hinata was doing to him was a bother. It plagued him. Stupidity was so laborious. But...

Nothing else happened after Hinata embraced his body. Nothing else happened after Hinata carefully wrapped his arms around Komaeda's body, being sensitive to any effort of fighting back from Komaeda’s side. Would he have let go, if Komaeda had struggled? Would he have stopped, if Komaeda hadn't wanted to? Probably. Since Hinata wasn't Komaeda. But there was no such reason for wondering. Komaeda was suddenly paralysed. There was no possibility to thwart Hinata's initiative.

Komaeda waited and waited before he took a peek. However, despite expecting the worst, what resided were Hinata’s arms on his back, being lazily moved in the same circle shapes as Komaeda’s before. With the difference of intention. While Komaeda had done it to provoke him, Hinata’s calming movements of caressing and stroking indicated pure fondness and tenderness. It was softening and warmed Komaeda up, right from his core. His whole body heated up. From embarrassment? From happiness?

His throat was pervaded by a bitter sting. Sorely, it made its way up to his face. Tears didn’t escape his eyes; he was too distracted from other things to do that. A shiver that didn’t alert his whole body, but rather numbed everything with an addictive warmth, crawled down his back. What made it worse was that Hinata didn’t say anything.

The hot headed, restless and irritable Hinata.

Lingering until Komaeda’s arms followed his example too.

Sticking around until Komaeda’s shoulders and abdomen plunged into tranquillity too.

Waiting for him to get comfortable as if time had stopped.

Hanging on until Komaeda’s shuddering body adapted to the composure of his rhythmically calm breaths, moving in-synch with his chest's rising and falling.

Why was Hinata so empathetic towards him? After all the resolve Komaeda seized. After all the plans to push the Despairs away to be detached enough to kill them. Did Hinata even think before acting so carelessly?

Even though his mind didn’t mean it, he wanted to fool himself and pretend like his heart meant it. “I’m– I’m sorry, Hinata-kun,” Komaeda haltingly apologised, his voice breaking so faintly that only Hinata could’ve heard it.

Komaeda picked up on a few pathetic things: His voice trembled, as well as his fingers applying the same balanced pressure to the other, caressing him. His heart thumped, not vocally loud, just physically pressuring. His chest was contracting in a hot and sharp way. _Why?_ Feelings mixed in with his heated body from Hinata’s closeness. The Reserve was making him into a mess.

“Haha, don’t sound like you’re gonna cry, this is payback for before,” Hinata said with fierce words like he was just teasing, and yet his tone was as delicate as his movements. It felt so weird. “I’m sorry too,” Hinata's words hazily oozed into the environment. Komaeda couldn’t logically process anything Hinata continued to feed him and his ego the next minutes. His mind shut off and he was plagued by the feeling of being more sensitive than ever. Words of encouragement, words of alleviation; it was like he was a child being consoled after a nightmare.

The words a useless human said shouldn’t bother him. And yet Hinata could make feel an Ultimate like this. He could make Komaeda swoon with a single touch or a single word, even a glare in his direction. Anything was fine with him. Which was this bothersome error in Komaeda’s perspective. He shouldn’t feel like that. His mind failed him when it came to Hinata. It broke the limits of his deeply ingrained beliefs.

“Komaeda… I just… don’t want to believe that we’ve only met to hurt each other– when we’re so similar. I think if– if we just… respect each other, we can ...” Hinata mumbled, cutting himself off with a pacifying chuckle, almost ironic, “become hope together?” Komaeda joined in, chuckling. Hinata was bad at that. Silly _._

~~_**ą̵̡͖͇̼̲̱̲͓̺͋͊̄͆́̃̈̔̾ą̴̧̞̫̜͕̖͉̦̪̲͉̩̞͎̞̭̼̩̲̪̞̔͆̍͛̐̿͌̾̓͆̓̓͋̚͠a̸̛̛͖̲̤̞̱͕̝̦̤̰̼͈̬̮̳̓̌̀̏̑̍̋̔͗͊̓̾̊̽́̀͊̚͝͝͝ą̵͓͇̝̩̬̱͈͂̚ȁ̶̛̛̱̆͋̍͌̄̐͛̿͌̓̔̃̈́̓̊͘͠a̵̢̛͍̫̞̺̫̺̙̫̰̟̭͍̟̙͙̯̻̬̭̖͖̰̔̔̇͗̍͒̈́̂̊̐̈̔̀̓͘͜͜͝͝͝a̵̢̧̛̺͚̱͉͚͔̭͗̾̏̾̾̿̄͑̒̍͑͠a̷̛͎̼̮̱͔̪͖͐̏̑̅̃̌̓̋̈́̇̋̅̀̔̓͆̊̑̓̚͝å̸̧̡̛̘̬̫̱͍̮̟͇̲̲̝̗̳̞͓̙̹̙̯̏̾̀̈́̔͑̊̌̂͆̃̋̎̚͝ą̸̨̡̼̮͔̥̤̏̉̐̔̇̉̍̒̈́̈́̄̋̒̕͘͠͠a̵̢̨̨̯̱̤̲̤̻̱̝̦̹̥̞̝͎͍͔̹͌̌ͅă̵̡̡̧̢̡̧̩̺͇̮̲̱̤̳͈̦̣̈́̓̋͜a̴̢̛̪̪̱͎̼͇̞̮͇̋̂͒̒͑̆̆̃̈́̇͛̕̕͜͝ą̴̛̩͖̮̘̟̖̹̹̲͓͎̀̑̐̋̈͐͂̑͂̉̄͆͜͜͜͝͠á̸͇̀̋͋̾͂͋̂̊͗͘͘͝ǟ̵̡̢̢̖̭͎̼̞͔̹̯͇̤̪̱̠̼̗̬̩̞͕̩̐̎̈́̎͆̈́͒̈́͌̎͊̈́̽̐̄̔͑̊̅͌̉͗͝a̷͔̼̤̙͚̱̞̽̌͋̔̊͋͘̕̚͠͝â̷̡̢͙̱͉̼̳̻̬̠͓̗̦̬̼͍̥̠̳̥̗͓̍̾͘ͅͅả̸̡̟̳̝̩̞̜̞̥͙̮̪̱͇͕̬̤̟̙̓̈́̉̽̓̂͑͗̀̀̾̀̊̎͑̄͠͝a̷̢̢̘̜̜̰̝̍̃̈́̈́̀̈̾͋̇͆̈́̈́̾̿͂͌̾̈́̅̾̕̕͜ͅa̷̡̛͕͎̗̗͚̮͚̦̼̬̯̮̗̖͖̼̯̺̫̋̋̅̃͆͗͆̏͐̾͆̅̚͜͜͠ͅa̸̟͚̯̣̝̲͎͙͙͕͇͉͕̣͖̬̜͔̼̳̣͌̔̑̔̊̾́͘̕͘͠ͅa̵̧͉͖͔̯̝̮̪͓̗͇͖̤̞̩͉̭͗̆̈́̚ͅa̵̛̛͙̭̗͈̰͙͎̱͈̣̘̼̖͎̪͉̞̼̼̮͒̈̀̾̈͒͋̔͛̎̓̒̾̈͐͛̃̎͘̚͜͜͠͝͝a̷̢̡̧̛͓̠͎̞͎̲͈̠͖̙̦͇͉̥ā̵̢̛̗̺͖̻̙͚̹̮̗̬̍̃̋̐̏̆͛͝å̶̬͚̮̝͖͚̯̖̬̟̭̫͎̹̬̼̯͖̜̫̲̠̱̐̈́͋̃̄͋̀̀̉̃̕͜͠ą̵̗̱̪̣̠̥̱̻̤͕̞̠̰̲̙͖̹̝̑͋̀͑̎̀̇̚͜͝͠ͅȧ̵̧̡̢̲͍͇̖͈̯̬͔͔̦͙͒̉** _ ~~

_I walked toward the burned, tattered curtain with slow, methodical steps._

_I’d never experienced such an oppressive atmosphere before, and I couldn’t help holding my breath._

_And then, on the other side of the curtain…_

_I saw the true source of malice that I had been feeling._

_I… had no idea… what I was looking at…_

_By the time I realised I was looking at the remains of Nagito Komaeda, the Ultimate Lucky Student, time had already stopped._

_Eventually the shock finally registered with me._

_A numb feeling spread from the centre of my brain almost instantly._

_Nagito… is dead._


End file.
